Ghostflowers
by otephxc
Summary: Ashley is 16 and in a gang. Her life revolves around her abusive girlfriend. What will it take to get her to leave the powerful gang leader?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story, sorry if it's a mess. **

Tanned skin covered in tattered clothes felt nothing as a sharp needle pierced her flesh. Hazy brown eyes surveyed the dark basement. There were three men and a woman with her. One of the men held one if her hands while the woman held the other. A blunt was occasionally pressed against her lips, she eagerly took a drag and enjoyed the magic of the smoke. "Ashley, you're so fucking sexy." The words were purred in her ear as a hand seductively teased her inner thigh. "I'm so proud of you."

Turning her head, unfocused brown eyes stared into the arrogant gang leader's face. Everything about the gang leader was sexy. Her body was perfect, eyes gorgeous, and attitude cocky. She always carried a gun around with her and didn't tolerate foolishness. Ashley felt safe when she was with Carmen, high or sober, it didn't matter. Carmen would always protect her. She belonged to the powerful gang leader, Carmen would never let anything bad happen to her.

"All done." The 19 year old black male stood up from his seat and placed the needle down. "What do you think Carmen?" He asked the leader of his crew. Carmen instantly became the leader once their original leader, her older brother, was shot and killed. She knew a lot about the gang and led them well.

The dark haired woman stood up from her seat and walked over to the opposite side of her girlfriend. She lifted her hand and smiled at the new tattoo on her wrist. "It's perfect." She murmured placing a lingering kiss on her skin. "She'll love it once she comes around." She looked back at the black man and released her lover's hand. "Now that we got my pet taken care of, tell me something important." She dropped the blunt in her hand and stepped on it. "Do you have the names of the two assholes that jumped Clyde?"

The dark male, Nigel, nodded. "Their names are Glen Carlin and Kel Wilson from King High." Carmen instantly snorted at the school's name. The person who killed her brother went to King High, since his death, Carmen was at war with the school. Most of her younger members went to another high school called Jameson high. The two schools have been rivals for years.

"Glen Carlin….he doesn't sound familiar." She mused, thinking of King High's gang members. "Are they new?"

Nigel nodded again. "We've done a bit of research and he moved here about two months ago. Their close to Sean."

"That explains it." Carmen mumbled knowing the name very well. Sean was King high's more higher gang members. He was a well known drug dealer and very dangerous man. "We're going to get these two back. Glen and Kel. But I want to be creative with them." She grinned. "Soon they'll regret what they did to Clyde." Dark hazel eyes moved over to the sleeping figure on the couch. "Take Ashley upstairs to the bedroom. She has school tomorrow." The 22 year old told her younger member.

"No problem."

Carmen watched the dark man take her lover into his arms and followed him to the staircase. "Nigel." He looked her way and she pulled out a pocket knife. "Don't forget she belongs to me. If I hear anymore bullshit about you eyeing her, you're dead." She added seriously. "And I do mean dead."

**continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

It was freezing and outside was the last place Ashley wanted to be. She hugged herself tightly as she stood under the night sky. Her head was killing her and she felt nauseated. To make matters worst, the skin on her wrist pulsed and burned. She pulled up her sleeve and examined the tattoo. It read C.M. in fancy black letters. Carmen's initials. She was mad when she woke up that morning and found it. She never agreed to get Carmen's initials tattooed on her body. She wanted to argue, but she knew better. Carmen always won arguments, ending them with hurtful words or her fist. Ashley didn't want to deal with that. "So what are we doing again?" She asked her blonde companion.

The tall male with blonde hair was named Kyle. He was stereotyped as a ghetto white boy, eminem wannabe, and his favorite, junkie. "We're waiting for them to turn off the lights, then Carmen wants us to break in and steal all their valuable shit." He smirked at the smaller teen beside him. "the dude in there messed wit her the other day, now it's time for payback."

Ashley sighed and nodded. She examined the neighborhood and it was the complete opposite from where she lived. It was nice with million dollar homes. She looked back at the gorgeous two story house. "Kyle don't you think the security system in there is going to screw us over?" She asked nervously.

The blonde shook his head. "You forget who taught me how to do this shit." He smiled. "I'll take care of everything, you just focus on getting into the house and taking whatever you can."

The brunette nodded and leaned against the bark of the tree. It was a huge tree that stood in the corner of another house. It covered them perfectly, hiding their shivering bodies. Ashley stared at the house, waiting for the bedroom light to turn off. She was tired of breaking into people's houses, stealing shit, and fighting. She wished Carmen would just stop with gang thing, it was stupid. Her mother would be disappointed in her. The thought made her sigh. Her parents were dead, they died in a terrible car accident, leaving her with a grandmother she couldn't stand. She didn't spend much time at home, she mainly lived with Carmen in her rundown house.

"Okay lets go."

Ashley nodded and the two were off. They jumped the backyard gate and went their separate ways. Ashley kneeled in front of the backdoor and began playing with the lock. She was an expert at opening doors. It took her a total of 5 minutes to unlock the door. She waited until Kyle came back and then grabbed the doorknob. They opened the door and quickly went in. Kyle had his gun in one hand, Ashley didn't take any weapons, they scared her. Moving through the dark house, she remembered the argument she had with Carmen before leaving. The gang leader was being a bitch about her carrying a gun, Ashley kept insisting she didn't need one, but Carmen kept shoving it in her face, she never took it, instead she walked away from her girlfriend.

Ashley started feeling around the bookshelves, searching for anything that may be valuable. She looked over and watched kyle start destroying everything he came across. She winced at the loud noises he made. Having a gun in his hand made him cocky, he could get away with murder.

The brunette went into the dining room and opened the china. The glasses inside were gorgeous, but she was after jewelry. Feeling around, she came across a long velvet box she picked it up and then froze when she heard police sirens. Her head snapped over to Kyle and he was no where to be found. "Fuck," She hissed heading toward the door, just as she reached out for the door handle, the wind was knocked out of her lungs and she fell to the floor. There was a body on top of hers, she didn't fight them, she just lied limply on the floor.

"This is the police," A feminine voice hissed in her ear. Ashley cried out when her wrists were taken into a painful grasp, and then she felt the cold metal of the handcuffs and internally cursed. She was fucked. She felt the pressure of the other body leave hers and sighed her relief. She could breathe again. "You have the right to remain silent," Ashley stopped listening and tuned the police officer out. Her mind was on her girlfriend. She was going to be pissed and beat the living shit out of her for getting caught.

The cold air outside reminded Ashley that she was out of the house and being pushed up against the cop car. Her legs were spread, and she was being patted down. She was happy she didn't take the gun. The hands on her body paused at her breasts, "You're a girl?" The police officer grabbed her upper arms and turned her around, the mask over Ashley's face was taken off and she stared into gorgeous blue eyes. "You're just a kid." The officer murmured in surprise. "No older than my little brother." She nodded with shame, "What were you doing in there?" She asked softening her tone.

"I'm scared to talk." The brunette's voice was laced with fear. "You told me I shouldn't say anything, right?" She asked sounding much younger than a 16 year old, it nearly broke the officer's heart. She saw a good kid in the gang member's eyes.

The officer released her hold on the teen and shook her head. "No, you can talk, you don't look vicious." She moved to the car door and talked to the small radio attached to her shoulder. Ashley stared down at the ground the whole time. She couldn't understand a word that was coming out of the blonde's mouth. "What's your name Maam?"

"Ashley Erin Davies." Ashley said to the ground. She felt her presence before she looked up and met blue eyes.

"Who was your accomplice?" She asked firmly.

The brunette looked back down. "There was no accomplice. Just me."

The blonde sighed. "We saw another figure run out of the house, there are other officers looking for him as we speak. Now don't lie to me, who was with you?"

Ashley shook her head. "No one."

The brunette winced when her hands were taken and she was forced into the back seat of the police car. "I'm sorry little one, but you're under arrest."


End file.
